Full Moon
by Taymontu
Summary: full moons are great but can this full moon brake alice and shun and runo and dan's relationship read to find out alicexshun and danxruno


**Hi, hope you like this story and review please.**

**alice's pov**

Today was going to be a special day here in japan i've moved here a year ago and live with my best friend and now new sister Runo and surprisedly my old best friend Taylor moved here to and now lives with her aunt and uncle,it's Taylor's birthday and I need everything perfect, she is my best friend and I known her since I was three,

"so taylor, do want to go shopping? " I ask the blonde

" sure, pietro is not here yet until tonight." she answered

pietro was her new boyfriend first she dated dan, then joe, now pietro I hate his gut but i'll have to up with him.

" let's go, i'm ready. " I said

" sure." she said grabbing my arm

_at the mall_

" so has he asked you out yet." taylor asked slyly

" who?" I asked

" shun of course. " taylor smirked

" I do not like shun!" I yelled

" let's go to marucho's house for dinner tonight." I ordered changing the subject

"why?" taylor asked

" well you aunt and uncle aren't home on your birthday." I answer her aunt and uncle are cops so there not home very often

" very true and i'm glad you remember, everybody but you and shun forget." taylor said while paying for our clothes

" very weird you hate shun and shun hates you but he remember's your birthday." I commented

" yeah, it's weird but he always gets me bad jewelry and he knows it." taylor joked I laughed at this, it was true

my phone started to ring,

" hello, who is this?" I asked

" were ready ." the voice said

" shun?" I ask

" is he asking you out? " taylor asked

" no!" I yell jabbing her in the side,

" is taylor there ?" he asked

" yep, i'll be right there." I whispered

I look at my phone 7:00 pm and I closed it.

" let's go to marucho's house. " I ordered

" okay I guess." taylor answered

we rushed over to marucho's house

we walked into the house and stopped in front of a living room door,

" stay here." I ordered taylor

I walked inside the room

" are you ready?" I asked

" yeah, bring her in." runo anwsered

"come in taylor." I yelled

taylor walked into the room

" happy birthday taylor!" we screamed

" thanks guys !" she yelled

" you guys are the best except shun." she joked

" do you have to do that?" shun asked

" what, it's my birthday." she answered

we played around and talked for a while then had dinner

" what time is it? " taylor asked

"8:00pm." I answered

taylor runs up to the window and looks out

"oh no!" taylor sighed

" what? " I asked

" full moon ." she answered

" what's so bad about a full moon?" I ask

" full moons do crazy things to you. " she answered

" your very weird." dan teased

" just don't look at the moon" taylor ordered

" let's get taylor presents " julie suggested

" sure, and we will get the dessert." runo answered

julie took shun and marucho while runo took taylor

" what can I help with? " dan asked

" if you help with presents you drop something and if you help with the dessert you will eat it." runo teased

" no I wont !" dan argued

" i'll help. " I said

" it might be my birthday but i'm helping you just stay here." taylor ordered me

I sat down and waited I looked over at dan he was looking out the window

**_dan's pov_**

I looked out the window and looked at the moon it was as beautiful as runo my Runo oh how I loved her, then I felt weird, like something was controlling me then I blacked out

**_alice's pov_**

Dan turned around and looked at me, he seamed different, then he got closer

" so alice why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked slyly

" I don't need one right now." I answered turning away

" do you want one ?" he asked

" maybe. " I said

I turned to him and he got closer until he was kissing me, I pushed him back

" why did you kiss me you have a girlfriend! " I screamed

" runo does not need to know. " he said

I heard footsteps coming to the door, dan ran back to his chair

" sorry it took so long ." runo apologized

" it's okay. " dan said

everybody gave there gifts to taylor then had dessert

_why did dan kiss me why _I thought

" are you okay alice ?" shun whispered to me

" yeah, i'm okay. " I lied

_if runo found she would kill us but would shun do would he even care _

"me and alice are staying at marucho tonight. " taylor said into her phone

" my aunt and uncle said I can stay ." taylor said excited

I went into my room and went to sleep.

_the next day_

( still alice's pov )

there was a knock at my door

" wait a second. " I yelled through the door

I put on a yellow dress shirt and some jean shorts and opened my door to find dan

" hey alice ." he said closing the door behind him

" why did you close the door? " I asked

Dan didn't answer he just got closer to me until he was kissing me I tried pushing him back but he was to strong

**_shun's pov_**

" have you seen alice or dan? " runo asked

"nope ." everybody said

" good, she would just annoy me." pietro said

" pietro !" Taylor yelled then hit him

" i'll see if alice is in her room. " I said

I would do anything to get out that room , I walked to alice's door and tried to opened the door it was unlocked, I looked up to see that dan was kissing alice, something hit me when I saw that but I don't know what

" dan, what are you doing! " a voice behind me yelled it was runo

the others came rushing

" what happened ?" julie asked

" I saw dan kissing alice !" runo screamed

" why where you kissing alice? " I asked

_I was jealous and I didn't know why, do I like alice, well of course I like alice but do I like like her_ I thought

" because alice is my girlfriend ." dan answered

" no i'm not !" alice yelled while trying to free herself from dan

" i'm your girlfriend! " runo yelled

" you were " dan yelled

" let me go " alice screamed

" no " dan yelled than thrusted alice alice to ground

" let her go dan " I yelled

" what are going to do if I don't " dan teased putting more pressure on alice

" ow ow ow" alice screamed in pain

" do some thing shun " taylor whispered to me

that had to be the nicest thing she said to me, I looked over at alice she was starting to cry, then I pounced on dan which made him let go of alice I started punching him

" what time is it" taylor asked

" is that the only thing you care about right now " alice asked

" yes " taylor said

" it's 8:00 am " alice answered

" the full moon is gone " taylor screamed

" ow, why are you punching me, shun " dan screamed

" because you kissed alice and started hurting her" I yelled back

" no I didn't " dan argued between punches

" yes you did we saw you " runo screamed

" I don't remember that " dan said confused

" wait, I got it dan does not remember because he was being controlled by the full moon " taylor yelled

" if that's true can shun stop punching me " dan yelled

I got up and stopped punching dan

" let's just forget this ever happened " julie suggested

" okay " everybody said

we started walking out but I pulled back

" thanks shun for helping me " alice said nervous

" that's okay, I always help you " I said

_why did I say that i'm so stupid _I thought

" good, I always hope you do " alice said getting closer then kissed me

" what was that for" I asked

" I always did like you " she answered

" I always liked you to " I said back then kissed her

" I hoped you would say that " she said

_now I know that I really do like alice and I hope I always do _I thought

**that was the worst ending ever but I hoped you liked it and please review and sorry it's so long also i'm wondering if I should do a sequel tell me what you think so click the review button please **


End file.
